In order to deal with (i) shortening of writing time to each pixel due to a high definition of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and (ii) a blunt signal waveform caused by large scale of the display device, a configuration has been proposed in which a display section of the display device is divided into a plurality of regions and the regions are separately driven. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device in which a display section is divided into a first region and a second region (see FIG. 30). In the first region, a plurality of source lines (HS1 through HSm) and a plurality of gate lines (G1 through G(n/2)) are provided. In the second region, a plurality of source lines (HS1′ through HSm′) and a plurality of gate lines (G(n/2+1) through Gn) are provided. According to the display device, the first region is driven by a source driver 102 and a gate driver 103; and the second region is driven by a source driver 102′ and a gate driver 103′.